Kataang Island Prequel: Aratak's Story
by Cody The Pikachu
Summary: How did Aratak from Kataang Island Adventure get to be the chieftain of the tribe? How did she experience love and friendship? And how why did she have the feud with Sharpclaw? Find out in her origin story that reaches up to her meeting with Aang and Katara. Rated M for nudity, lactation, and other stuff. Read Kataang Island Adventure and the sequel FIRST!
1. Prologue

**Cody The Pikachu: Hey there, everyone, and welcome! Welcome to the official prequel to Kataang Island Adventure! I told you I'd release the prequel sometime during the summer, and that's what I did. Brace yourselves, though, because it's gonna be one heck of a story to write!**

**First, this story tells about how Aratak came to be, how she did certain stuff in the past, and all that stuff. Second, I don't want to make the people entirely nude, but when Aratak becomes the chieftain, she'll do something about it. Third, I'll be making a few arcs about what goes on in Aratak's life. And fourth, if you think she's a Mary Sue (and I hope I hadn't made her one), let me know. Please...don't hesitate to ask.**

**And finally, I finally got a new laptop! So now, let's get on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last AirBender belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, who work for Nickelodeon. I do, however, own some characters in this story, a few belonging to Jade's One Of A Kind, TheLucky38, and Crazy Cowgirl Cassie.**

**Summary: Aratak is a young girl who grows up to be a fine huntress of the island tribe. One thing that weighs her down, though, is being a rare hermaphrodite in the village, but her friends help her out. And when she experiences true love, will it last forever, or will Sharpclaw threaten to tear it apart?**

**Publishing Date: April 28, 2014**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Prologue: The Birth**_

There is an island, a mysterious island, in the middle of the ocean. It consisted mainly of a jungle with a few plains and a mountain in the middle. There was also a great river flowing through the middle, under the island, and out to the ocean, where the sun was just rising from. Besides the twittering of birds, it was a quiet and peaceful morning on the island.

That is...until a gasp of pain burst through the jungle air, causing island birds to take flight.

Crouching on all fours beside the river was a young naked woman. She was quite beautiful and in her early twenties, and she was just nearing the end of her pregnancy. She had slightly tanned skin like Water Tribe people, soft brown eyes, a kindly face, and long dusky brown hair tied into a long ponytail that reached her hips. Her body had changed from the pregnancy too; her swollen belly was showing signs of the baby moving around inside her, her breasts were jiggling with each pant due to being engorged with milk, and her nipples were hardened as if getting ready to feed the newborn. And right now...she was in labor with her first baby, without the assistance of the tribe's healer.

Earlier, she had left the village she lived at as soon as the first contractions hit. She didn't want to make a big fuss by waking the villagers with her laboring moaning, so she had left before they woke up. But along the way, her water had broken, leaving a trail of the stuff along the jungle path, yet she didn't care right now. What mattered more now was giving birth to her first child.

"Come on, my baby...you need to get out of me..." the woman groaned, feeling another pain in her lower back. "Your tribemates and I are waiting for you...ahhh!"

The pain intensified, and she was feeling sweaty from the pushing. So she made her way into the river, the cool water washing over her body. But it did nothing to get rid of the pain inside her. The young woman continued pushing as hard as she could, yet it felt like the baby just wanted to take its time. She even cleared away some pebbles from the ground beneath her and laid down, using WaterBending to encase her head in a bubble and let her breathe. Once she was settled on the rocky riverside floor, she began pushing again as yet another contraction wracked through her body.

But it appeared that she didn't need to settle on the rocky floor, for the current slowly started to lift her up from the pebbles and up to the surface. She quickly grabbed on to a vine and tied it around her shoulders, her huge belly helping her stay afloat. Another painful retraction shook through her body, and she let out a loud moan as she struggled to push, feeling sweat and tears slide down her face. The woman wished the tribe's healer was around to help her, but the healer was off collecting herbs for his storage. Knowing that she was on her own for sure, she started pushing again, praying to her ancestors to stop the pain.

Then...she felt a mass slide out of her and float gently into her arms against the slow current of the river. She lifted it out of the water and felt pure joy in her heart: her newborn baby was now lying on her stomach, letting out its first cries in the world. This caused her to cry as well in joy: she had done it. She had given birth to her first child ever, and the child itself was heartwarming in its first minute of being in the world. The baby was indeed a boy, and she would love her son with all her heart. And as if feeling what she was going to do next, the baby began crying again.

"Don't worry, little one," the WaterBender crooned, drying her eyes of tears of joy. "Your mother's here now. You'll be getting well-fed soon enough."

She let her large breasts rub gently against her child's cheeks before he latched onto her right grape-sized nipple and started to suckle. As her child began gulping down hid first taste of milk, she made her way back to shore and tried standing up wearily but stumbled once due to being tired from having her baby. But the wish to get back to her tribe and show them her new baby was great, so she managed to heave herself out of the river and back onto the shore. Once there, she sat down and propped her baby up against her knees to let him nurse as she ate the herbs she had borrowed from the tribe's healer.

Just then, though, the bushes before her started to rustle, and the woman held her newborn infant closer to her for protection. And then...a familiar person stepped out of the bushes, his eyes wide with astonishment.

**...**

Not far away, a middle-aged man wearing only a loincloth was pushing his way through the thickets, his brown wolf keeping up with him. He was quite strong with a chiseled body, slightly tanned skin, long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, and warm blue eyes. He had led the tribe well for ten years ever since his father died, and he had promised to look after the tribe like his own children...especially his sister.

He had not seen his younger sister since last night, and she had not been seen this morning either. He had headed for the nursery and asked the women there if they saw her, and they said they hadn't. Plus, he cursed the person who impregnated his sister, for they weren't around for her when he wasn't. He did not have any children himself, but he promised to be there for her and her children as if they were his own family.

Suddenly, the wolf started sniffing something on the ground and looked up at the man, letting out a bark, just once. He looked down, put down his spear, and noticed something dried up; it appeared to be some kind of liquid, but which, he didn't know. But one thing was for certain: his sister was around here.

"Good scenting, Riki," the man told the wolf, giving it a pat on the head. "Kaya should be around here somewhere."

The wolf nudged his leg before racing off back into the jungle, sniffing loudly.

Picking up his spear, he headed deeper into the jungle, following the liquid trail to the river. He had recognized this liquid after watching his healer help deliver newborns, realizing that Kaya's water must have broken already. The man headed down the jungle path behind Riki and kept up with the wolf's speed while he prayed to their ancestors that she would be all right. He thought she would stay in the nursery while giving birth, or she could have been staying in the medicine hut with the healer of the tribe.

Finally, there was a small cry in the air, the cry of a baby. The man pushed on ahead through the bushes until they ended up at the eastern part of the river on the island, where not many trees grew. The pebbles under his feet rolled around, and his wolf was standing by the river as if waiting to catch a fish. And then...right beside a boulder and resting was...

"Kaya..."

He was staring at his younger sister, who was propped against a rock, a newborn baby held in her arms. That had explained why her belly was no longer swollen. She herself was looking tired but happy and already feeding the baby.

"Chang?" Kaya's voice sounded tired and weak from giving birth. "...come meet your nephew..."

"My...nephew?" Chang was confused at this...but he then felt happy at this. "That's amazing, Kaya. I'm proud of you...and I hope whoever got you pregnant is proud of you too."

Kaya shifted around until the baby was in her lap. "I hope so too," she murmured, her brown eyes a little glazed when she said this.

Chang kneeled down beside her and looked down at the baby suckling from his mother's breast. The baby was light-skinned like its uncle, and he opened his eyes to reveal bright green eyes, eyes slightly like those of a cat. He then let go of Kaya's nipple and let out a yawn before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"No matter what happens in the tribe," Kaya murmured, looking up at her brother, "I hope he has a great future ahead."

Hearing this, Chang nodded slightly and looked to the side. _I hope so too._

**...**

Once Kaya was able to get back onto her feet, both brother and sister made their way back to the village in the center of the island. Right away, Kaya was surrounded by many women, who asked her right away how the baby was and if she was fine. Chang escorted her away to get her checked by the healer of the tribe, who was also his best friend.

They headed to the western part of the village and arrived at a hut surrounded by flowers and herbs, which marked the start of the healer's hut. Once he sat Kaya and the baby down, he waited until Eyota arrived out of his sleeping room. He was a strong and muscular man with light skin, brown eyes, and brown hair which reached his neck. Chang wished they were still warriors and fighters together, but the ancestors had called Eyota to become a healer.

"I see a certain someone had her baby. Congrats, Kaya," Eyota greeted the siblings with a deep rumble in his voice. "What's the youngster's name?"

"I haven't decided yet," Kaya admitted. "Because...I haven't really thought of naming him yet."

Eyota stared down at the little baby in interest. "Hm...do you mind if I examine your baby? It won't take long."

Kaya gave Chang an unsure look, but Chang merely nodded due to the trust he had in his friend. So she turned back to Eyota and said, "Of course. It won't hurt, will it?"

"Not at all, Kaya. I promise," Eyota promised. "Besides, Ashia will be happy to see you in the nursery, and Shun and Kumiko can have a playmate when they both get older."

So he gently took the baby and began examining the small thing, checking the gender and feeling heartbeats and stuff like that. Finally, after a few more minutes of examining, he handed the baby back to her and said, "You two are gonna laugh when you hear this, but...your son's actually a girl."

Chang and Kaya sat up straight right away, the latter asking, "How is that possible? He...or she...has a penis."

"I know," Eyota said in a calming voice. "But I've heard of these conditions, and she appears to be a very unusual one. She'd be considered a hermaphrodite...but for her to be a true hermaphrodite, she would need both genders' genitals."

"A hermaphrodite?" Chang asked. "How many of those occured in the tribe?"

"Not much," Eyota explained. "When she gets older, she'll understand...but what I don't understand is how she got to be like this. Still, I have a feeling that she's got something new coming her way in the future...something wonderful. And by the way..." He looked back down at the infant. "Have you thought of a name for her yet?"

"Well...two," Kaya admitted. "If my baby had been a boy, I would name him Chang after my brother." Seeing the amazed look on Chang's face, she looked back down at her daughter and added with a smile, "And if my baby was a girl...I'd name her Aratak...after an ancestor in the Water Tribe."

Chang nodded and reached down to gently pat his niece on the cheek. "Then that'll be her name. Aratak."

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: Well, there you go, folks! The beginning of Aratak's origin has begun! And okay, I didn't really publish this during the summer; I just wanted to get this done with on my birthday. If you find something wrong here, let me know, and I'll fix it.**

**Plus, I decided on something in my writing. Here, I decided to replace some words like "breasts" and "rear" with "boobs" and "butt" and all that stuff...kinda because they're in the wild. That, and Aratak will be a bit younger when she says this and might still say it when she gets older. And about my attraction to women...I gotta admit that I'm a bit of a boob guy. Quit starin'!**

**And one more thing. Eyota in the Sioux language means "great". He was a warrior before he was called to be the healer of the tribe...kinda like what would happen in the Warrior Cats series.**

**Today's my birthday, everyone, and I'll be turning 21 today...and that's the drinking age. Anyone who reads and reviews this story will get a virtual Pikachu plush doll with a number 21 on its belly. Along with pizza, cake, ice cream, and drinks. Please don't send any flames, but I do welcome advice, questions, and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time!**


	2. Welcome To The Tribe

**Cody The Pikachu: Hey there, everyone, and welcome to the newest chapter for the Kataang Island Adventure prequel! I think we might be going somewhere with this story since even though I don't have Microsoft Word anymore, I DO have the Notepad! It can let me make whatever I need to, and then I can send the file to FanFiction. But I'd like to say a little thing about the first couple of chapters that'll be going on.**

**First off...and I don't want to go deeper into it, but...Kaya will get fat, but not way too overweight. There's just something about interacting with a fat woman that feels so right...but let's move on from there. So anyways, once she has Ataki, then she'll start losing weight. Second, I might introduce the future characters on Kataang Island Adventure one by one. And third, I'll introduce Sharpclaw soon, but it won't be for until a few chapters into the story.**

**Finally, this will NOT be incest between Aratak and Kaya; I do not encourage it. Anyways, folks, back to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last AirBender doesn't belong to me, and it never will. It belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I only own some characters like Aratak, Kaya, and plenty more...but a few belong to Crazy Cowgirl Cassie, TheLucky38, and Jade's One Of A Kind. And there'll be a person or two based on other series like Gundam Fighters and Seeker Bears.**

**Uploading Date: May 2, 2014**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Childhood Arc: Welcome To The Village**_

"Mama!" The little five-year-old girl had arrived at the beach, trying to find her mother calling for her over the waves crashing against the shore. It was near lunch, and it would soon be time to meet the villagers at long last. "Mama, where are you?"

The home away from the village was quite peaceful if one was accustomed to living near the ocean. The small hut made of stone and wood had survived a few storms that had gathered over the island, and Aratak and Kaya had done well in living on their own for nearly four years. As Aratak looked around at the ocean, the young nudist ran over to check her reflection in a pool of water the sea left behind. She had long brown hair like her mother, bright catlike green eyes, and tanned skin...very much unlike her mother.

The girl looked around at some turtle crabs and called, "Mama! Answer me!"

"Over here, Aratak!"

Quickly, Aratak looked up from watching the turtle crabs scuttle for the water and noticed her mother heading over to her, a nudist like her. Kaya was quite a beautiful young woman with tanned skin, a kindly face, a rather fat stomach, large breasts, and warm brown eyes. Her long black hair reached around her and covered her breasts until they were almost covered, and her slender legs contrasted with her heavy build. Kaya herself had never lost any of the body fat she had gotten from having her daughter, but Aratak never minded one bit. Just being with her mother (Kaya being so big, warm, and comforting) in their own private hut made her feel safe and secure.

With a cheer, Aratak ran up to her mother and gave her a hug around her thighs, saying "Hey Mama!"

"Hey," Kaya replied, stooping low and giving her a hug in return. "And Aratak, you know better than going off on your own into the jungle. There's lots of animals in there that could hurt you."

"I know, Mama," Aratak said with a nod. "But I saw this really pretty butterfly. It had black and orange wings! And I was seeing myself in the water!"

Kaya nodded with a weary smile. "I see...just let me know next time before you go exploring, okay?" When Aratak nodded, her mother laid down against a rock and said, "We'll go on ahead to the village soon. But first, it's lunchtime for you."

At this, Aratak sat next to her saying, "At the village, can I have some milk anytime?"

"Not all the time, sweetie," Kaya replied. "You've already been old enough to be weaned. But for now, come get some lunch."

Aratak nodded and settled down next to her mother's warm body as she rested her head on her soft belly, catching a sight of her milk-filled boobs dangling above her head. Despite being a child of five years old and eating a little bit of fruit and meat, she was still suckling from her mother. So she climbed onto her mother's stomach, grabbed hold of her left dark brown nipple with her mouth, and started nursing right away, blissfully and carefully kneading her tit with small hands. It took a little bit for the milk to arrive, and she managed to gulp as much of the rich creamy liquid as she could down to fill her growling stomach. When she was finished with suckling, she let go and looked back up at her mother, smiling a bit.

"I see you got some milk on your lip, Aratak," Kaya giggled as she reached down to wipe the liquid away from her mouth. "Now...are you ready to meet your Tribemates at last?"

"Yeah!" Aratak chirped as she wriggled more into her mother's soft fat. "Are there Benders there?"

Kaya nodded. "Yes. And as you know, I'm a WaterBender."

Aratak's eyes widened. "Wow...I bet it'll be cool to be a Bender."

Kaya got back up and dusted the sand from her body before saying, "And I hope you can be either a great WaterBender like me or an EarthBender like your other mother. Let's pack our things up, and we can get going."

So they went back to their hut and started packing stuff up before they made their way to the jungle. As they walked, Aratak thought back on what her mother had just said to her, something about her other mother. She didn't know who she was, but she hoped she could come over to the island someday...if Kaya hadn't told her she died out at sea. But there was no time to think about it, for they were trekking their way through the jungle.

The late afternoon sun was rising high over the trees as the two of them made their way through the trees, Aratak trying hard to keep up with Kaya. Even though she was shorter than her mother, she was able to fit through tight spaces...unlike her mother, who sometimes got stuck due to her heavier weight. As for climbing over logs, Aratak had a bit of trouble trying to climb over them due to being much smaller and unable to climb over them properly. Despite her heavy body, Kaya was able to pick her up and climb over, leaving Aratak surprised at what her mother was capable of doing.

"Hey Mama?" Aratak asked as they both walked on. When she turned around to look at her daughter, she stammered, "Erm...how did you get so fat and cuddly? You look hyper!"

Kaya looked around with a small smile. "I have no idea. It's just that I've been gaining weight ever since you were born. At first, I didn't like it...but you often used my stomach for a pillow, and you liked it. So...I'm now proud of being fat." Then she picked up the pace, calling, "We better hurry. We gotta be there before the hunting patrols get back."

Aratak nodded and followed her to the lake, where fish with silver scales were resting in the shallows. She had no idea fish could live in another body of water besides the ocean, but she supposed this was possible. She remembered the taste of fish over a fire once it was prepared well and wondered what else they could eat besides pineapples and fish. This thought made her realize that whatever village it was, it would be much different from when she and her mother lived on their own.

Just then, as soon as they left the lake, Aratak heard a rustle in the bushes and ducked behind one that was nearby. Kaya stood in front of her to protect her from whatever was there...but then, her face and brown eyes softened in relief. Two women had just stepped out from the bushes, and Aratak got even shyer. The first one was a naked yet very pretty blue-haired woman with a soft face, a slender body, wide hips, and green eyes. The second looked middle-aged with bronze-toned skin, brown eyes, and some sort of animal pelt around her. When they both noticed Kaya, their eyes and faces were alight with recognition.

"Kaya! It's so good to see you again!" the blue-haired woman cheered, running forward to hug Kaya. But as they embraced, she then exclaimed, "And...great spirits above...you've gotten so fat! And jiggly too," she added with a giggle.

"So what happened?" the other woman demanded in a deeper and gruffer voice.

Kaya giggled nervously and laid her hands on her belly, patting it lightly and said, "Thanks, Iori...and I guess there was easy fishing at the beach. But I also had to eat to feed Aratak, Flora." Turning to said little girl, she said, "Honey, these are some of your Tribemates. Come say hello."

Aratak hid a bit behind her mother's legs, shy about meeting these new people. They looked like they were strangers to her, but then again, that was because this was her first time meeting her Tribemates. But she did notice one thing: Iori's boobs looked quite big, but not as big as Kaya's. If Kaya would be too busy to nurse her, perhaps this other woman could help out.

"Hi. I'm Aratak, and...is there milk in there?" Aratak asked Iori, pointing to one of her tits.

"Aratak!" Kaya chided her lightly, gently pushing her arm down. "You can't ask questions like that! Iori, I'm so sorry for that."

However, Iori only laughed softly. "It's fine, Kaya; it's a natural thing for kids to be curious. But no, I'm not lactating right now...it means I would produce milk," she added as Aratak gave her a confused look at the new word. "By the way, my son Ujurak has always wanted a new playmate."

Kaya carefully nudged Aratak out until she was right in front of the other two women, and she gave her mother a slightly indignant look. But just then, Flora stared down at her in a mix of shock and disgust while Iori had an uncomfortable look on her face.

"I never knew Kaya gave birth to a freak," the first woman snorted in a quiet mutter. But Aratak frowned; what was a freak, and why did that not sound good?

Iori nudged her back. "Hey, you better watch it, Flora. I don't like how you call our friend's kid a freak...or how you would ever call ANY kid a freak. Would you feel defensive if someone called Baldomero ugly?"

Flora glared at her. "My son is NOT ugly!" she snorted.

But Aratak did not listen to them arguing, for she was wondering why they were arguing about her and this Baldomero boy. She hadn't done anything wrong, and yet Flora was reacting as if she had gone swimming in the ocean without asking first.

"Why don't we go back to the village?" Kaya spoke up as if sensing the argument escalating. "That way, Aratak can see everyone...and I want Chang to meet her."

**...**

The four of them stopped at the entrance of a tunnel filled with leaves, bushes, and thorns. The three adults moved through the tunnel as if knowing what was waiting for them on the other side, but Aratak wasn't sure. She wanted to see the village so badly, but she had no idea what it would be like...or what a village would be like, as a matter of fact. When they finally made it to the end of the tunnel, Aratak gasped at what she had seen.

A great clearing in a ravine was before them, a stream trickling through the middle like spilled milk. There were people here too, more people than she had seen in one place so far. Like her, Kaya, and Iori, most of them were naked while some wore either loincloths or animal pelts, but they looked just right at home here. There were also huts made of earth, stone, or twigs, and there was even a cave in the ravine wall where wolf puppies were tumbling around with each other. A dark-skinned young man was keeping watch over the wolves before some of them darted over towards them, past them, and through the tunnel.

As soon as some people turned around, they came forward to see how Kaya was doing. When they noticed Aratak, they greeted her politely, but Aratak guessed they were hiding something behind those smiles. But there was no time to think about it now, for Kaya was heading over towards a hut on the top of a hill of sand. She followed her mother over to there, where they were greeted by a new person at the front door.

The man before them was a rather tall man with a lean body and a chiseled chest, brown eyes, pale skin, and a loincloth around his waist. Beside him was a reddish brown wolf with faded stripes and scars on his pelt, leaning forward to sniff Aratak before barking once. As for the man, he seemed to recognize Kaya, for he kinked his head as a signal for them to come inside, and they did. The inside of the hut look roomier than the one at the beach, a sofa or two to the side, a bed at the far end of the hut, a smaller bed like it resting at the other side, and a smaller bed near the biggest one where the wolf walked over and flopped down in.

The man smiled at them warmly as they all sat down on these "sofas". "Welcome back, Kaya...and you've gotten quite large, haven't you?" he added with a chuckle.

"Will you stop it?" Kaya asked, but she was laughing in amusement as she said so. "But yes, I know I've gotten pretty fat since my last visit. Anyways, you remember the baby I had five years ago, Chang? Her name is Aratak."

"Yeah," Chang replied with a nod. "Yeah, I remember her well. And how's she doing, by the way?"

Kaya smiled. "She's doing very well...and I brought her here at long last."

Chang looked down as Aratak approached him shyly before a small grin came across his face. "Hey there, kid. I'm your Uncle Chang, and I've been waiting for you to come to the village."

Losing any bit of nervousness due to his warm voice, Aratak smiled up at her uncle. "Hey, Uncle Chang! Mama said you're the chief of the tribe."

"And she's correct," Chang told her with a smile. "I've been the chieftain for nearly fifteen years. Every chieftain had been twenty years old when they get to lead the tribe. And every child gets trained by the chieftain to be their successor."

"Wow..." It was confusing for Aratak, but she couldn't help but feel in awe for her uncle. "Do you have kids?"

Chang smiled sadly. "Nope...I just never found the right girl. But that's fine; having you here in the Amaroo Tribe, my niece, will be great." He looked back up at his sister and asked, "How did they react to her, Kaya?"

"Some of them really liked her...especially Iori," Kaya replied with a smile. But then...her smile faltered as she added, "But some of them like Flora...they think she's a freak just because of how she was born. Especially Flora."

"I never really liked her parents or her mate," Chang said with a frown. "Besides, they left her and Baldomero behind to go to the four nations just to get away from them."

_Four nations? _Aratak had heard of these four factions from stories her mother had told her, stories of powerful Benders and rulers of fame and legend. She had even heard of a rare Bender called the Avatar, a Bender who could control all elements and unleash a lot of power deep inside. But they had never been to the four nations before, for it sounded too exotic for them to leave the island; this was their home.

Aratak blinked up at them during their chat. "What all happened?"

Both brother and sister glanced at each other before Kaya answered, "That's something you'll understand when you get older, Aratak. Trust me."

"And if you have any questions, you might have to wait until dinner," Chang added, looking around at the sun in the sky. "It'll be soon until the hunters and fruit gatherers come back. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Aratak replied, feeling her stomach growl. The last thing she had anything to eat or drink was her mother's milk that afternoon.

Chang stood up, the wolf lying beside him sitting up to look at him. "That's good. Let's get the feast started."

Aratak blinked. "A feast?"

Kaya nodded. "Yep. Remember the stuff I told you about the tribe, sweetie? Together, we almost always have feasts that's like a casual dinner in the tribe. I'll show you what I mean...that, and I've gotten pretty hungry too," she added with a small grin.

"Then let's go. You too, Riki," Chang declared as he headed out of his hut, his wolf following him.

**...**

The feast, as Kaya had described, was quite peaceful and interesting. The hunters and fruit gatherers as Chang had called them had returned with plenty of meat and wild fruit to pass around to everyone. Aratak had learned what meat was which, for she hadn't had any meat besides that of fish. As for Kaya and Chang, they were up ahead near the front of the table with her, chatting with the other adults, and the children had even started playing games after they were done with eating. She wanted to go join them, but she couldn't; she didn't feel comfortable around other children yet.

Finally, the moon had risen over the island, and the tribespeople were getting ready for their night's sleep. Aratak had learned from Chang that he would usually assign two or three men or women to guard the camp at night. When asked why, her uncle answered that there were predators around...just the same answer Kaya had given her. And she had just been wondering where she and her mother would sleep when Chang told her.

"You two could sleep over in my hut for the night," the tall muscled man told her and Kaya as they approached said dwelling and went inside. "Tomorrow, Aratak, you can see what's around the camp and all that. And Kaya, are you sure you want to sleep here?"

"I'm sure," Kaya told her older brother, all three settling down for the night. "I'll take Aratak out tomorrow to meet the other kids. Do you think they'll treat her well?"

Chang shrugged. "I pray to our ancestors that it's so. If not, then I'd have to make them clean up after the elders in the village." He gave a yawn and flicked his hand towards the candle next to his bed, extinguishing the flame. "Good night, you two. See you in the morning."

Kaya said the same thing before settling down in the bed southeast of them, getting under the covers. Aratak joined her in the bed, leaned against her stomach, and tried to feel her mother's warm fat lull her to sleep. But even though her belly was full, her mind was full too, full of what had all happened this day. They had finally made it to the village, but life for them would be much different here than at the beach. It could be fun, but those carefree days could be over if they really were going to stay here in the village forever.

"Mama?" she whispered.

Kaya opened one eye. "Yes, sweetie?"

Aratak sighed and looked around at her. "Are we really gonna go on the tour tomorrow? Can you and Uncle Chang come with me then? They might not like me."

"Don't say that," Kaya murmured. "Besides, I was born in this village, so you have as much right to be here as any person in the tribe. But if you don't get some sleep, then you might be able to fully wake up." She finally closed her eye and said, "It's time to go to sleep, Aratak. I love you."

"I love you too, Mama," Aratak yawned.

With that, she started burrowing more into her mother's warmness and kneaded some of her belly to get more comfortable. It wasn't too long before she felt her eyes close and finally fall fast asleep, dreams soon to come in and take her to her own land.

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: Well, there you go, everyone! I hope you like it, because if you don't, let me know and I'll fix it. And yes, Kaya did get fat over the past few years, but like I said before, that will NOT last long...I just wanted to let a third fetish of mine be known. But enough about that right now; we got other stuff to go over. First, however, I saw some fan pictures of Iori Rinko from Gundam Fighters...and she's HOT!**

**First, I'm no longer uploading stories through Microsoft Word anymore. It's on the Notepad, whose words get transformed into a file on FanFiction. Sorry if I got too obvious there. Anyways, second, there will be arcs of Aratak's story: childhood, teenager, romance, love and tragedy, and aftermath...maybe Avatar too. And third, I got the double feature DVD of Balto and Balto 2: Wolf Quest yesterday; that's why some wolves are gonna be like the wolves from Balto.**

**Read and review, people! Those who do will get virtual plush dolls of a wolf along with your favorite drink. That, and you can suggest the summary of the next chapter. I don't allow flames, but I DO welcome advice, questions, and constructive criticism as long as you're being polite about it.**

**See ya next time!**


	3. A Friendly Tour

**Cody The Pikachu: Hey there, everyone, and welcome! Welcome back to the Kataang Island prequel! Once again, I've gotten busy with making stories and uploading them...though I wish I had a dictionary or thesaurus to use for writing stories. Hmmm...I wonder if I still have that dictionary/thesaurus book with me; I won it from a bingo game at Thanksgiving in 2012. If I DO find it, I'll use it quickly.**

**Remember, this tribe here is like (but is NOT) the warrior Clans in Warrior Cats. I had been inspired by that and also the lemon stories of Light Eco Sage to make this entire series. So far, however, this story hasn't gotten any reviews yet, but I'll still keep writing this story for you. And I'm just starting to introduce more characters that'll appear in the first Kataang Island Adventure story. **

**Okay, enough of that. It's time to get on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the tribe and most of its characters, but I don't own Avatar: The Last AirBender. Its characters, settings, and plot belong to Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, who work for Nickelodeon.**

**Uploading Date: May 11, 2014**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**A Friendly Tour**_

Aratak blinked heavily as she felt her stomach rumble, nestling in her mother's soft belly fat. Today was the day she would get a full tour around the camp just as Kaya and Chang said she would. But she was so excited that she couldn't sleep or wait for them any longer. She wriggled some more against Kaya's belly and felt the fat jiggle around her, causing her mother to groan in her sleep. Like it or not, she was going to go ahead and explore the camp all by herself if she was the first one of them up.

Making sure her mother wasn't awake yet, Aratak leaned up a bit to her boobs and started to suckle from one of them. She had just finished her breakfast and pulled back when she saw a trickle of milk dripping from the nipple she had just nursed from, worried that she could get upset from this mess. Aratak quickly wiped the milk away and looked out the window; the sky was now a bluish pink color, signaling that dawn was getting near. While she recalled climbing over logs yesterday, she started going over to the window and climbed up there with the assistance of a nearby chair. She looked back once to see her uncle and mother still sleeping before finally jumping down and landing on the ground outside the hut.

She had never realized how high she had been until she was standing on the rock in the front of the hut. The village hadn't stirred to life yet, but Aratak wanted to explore it so bad and see the new sights for the first time ever. Aratak slid down the rock until she landed at the bottom of the hill and started towards the huts, looking around her.

"Hey! You must be the new kid!"

Aratak spun around to see young twin girls watching her from a grass-and-flower hut in surprise, both looking like they were eight years old. They both had animal pelts on their bodies, black hair, and brown eyes, but one of them had a necklace around her neck while the other one had her hair tied back into a ponytail. They both looked okay unlike a bronze-skinned kid who sent her a mean look the other day.

"Yeah, I'm new here," she said. "I'm Aratak."

"I'm Shun," the taller of the two girls said with a smile, the one with the ponytail. "And this is my younger sister Kumiko."

"You're only a few _hours _older than me!" Kumiko retorted. "I can't believe you forgot that!"

Shun shrugged. "Well, it's true. And I'm sorry!" she added as Kumiko playfully punched her shoulder.

Aratak watched the twins, mesmerized by what they did. "Can you teach me how to play that game?"

The girls shared looks before Kumiko asked, "What game?"

"Punching each other on the shoulder," Aratak replied, pointing at what their arms.

"Oh, it's just a friendly punch on the shoulder," Shun said. "As long as you don't do it too hard. By the way, Kaya is really your mom?" Aratak nodded, and Shun remarked, "She got pretty fat since we last saw her."

Aratak nodded, recalling the times she would snuggle next to her mother. "I've always liked lying on her belly. It feels really soft, and it jiggles like water."

"Do you think she'll let us do that sometime?" Kumiko asked curiously.

"I don't see why not," Aratak replied with a shrug. "She feels like a very soft cloud when she's relaxing. I wanted to come out and explore the village before Mama and Uncle Chang get up."

Once again, the twins shared looks before Shun asked, "Why don't we help you get around? We can even take you to the pupils' hut sometime and see Nanuk and Ujurak. They're the youngest pupils, and they're our best friends."

Aratak replied, "Sure. How old do you have to be to be a pupil?"

"Ten years," Kumiko replied. "We'll ask Tuqakaq sometime; he helps teach the pupils lots of stuff. Come on!"

They headed off in the opposite direction, and Aratak followed the twins, eager to see more of the village. Before they could go on any further, they were suddenly halted by a black-and-white she-wolf and her puppies casually passing by before them. The wolf was joined by another she-wolf (a reddish brown one), who gently licked her around the muzzle before escorting her to the other pups.

"We have wolves here in the village...tame ones, anyway," Shun explained. "The hunters usually take in puppies that are either sick, wounded, or orphaned. Then they train them to hunt alongside them."

"Wow..." Aratak watched them go. "Wait, who watches over them?"

Kumiko pointed away from them and towards the wolf cave, saying, "Masambo watches them, but he switches with his younger brother Juma. It's what you do in the tribe; you share duties."

Aratak was astonished by how smart these girls were. "You guys know so much!"

Shun nodded. "Yeah...we've stayed on the side and watched the pupils. Speaking of which, it'll be time for them to get up. Maybe we can introduce you to Nanuk and Ujurak."

The three young girls looked to the side and saw two Tribemates head to a hut made of twigs and mud, knocking on the door out front. Right away, several children five years older or more than Aratak stepped out of the hut, almost all of them wearing the pelts except for one, who wore a loincloth, but he looked calmer and wiser than the rest. With a signal, they all started moving off towards the village entrance.

"Eh...never mind," Kumiko sighed. "Nanuk and Ujurak are already gone off to patrolling. Maybe we can introduce you to them later?"

"Sure," Aratak said, though she had wanted to meet them so badly.

"And in the meantime, we better go on," Shun said as the last of the six pupils disappeared out of the bush tunnel out of the village. "How about we show you the hut where the grownups sleep at?"

So the three young girls hurried off.

As they ran between the huts on their way to the adults' hut, Aratak was caught off guard by a golden light from the corner of her eye. The girls looked to where Chang's hut was at, and the sun was starting to rise from above the trees of the jungle. It was just like any other sunrise she would see with her mother every morning, but for some reason, seeing it with new friends made her feel even better. Her heart raced with joyous anticipation as the light broke through the branches of the trees, warming up the island.

"Wow..." Aratak held a had up to shield her eyes from the blinding light. "The sunrise sure looks great here."

"Didn't you see the sunrise all the time at the beach?" Kumiko asked. "Our mom won't let us go out there on our own until we get bigger."

Aratak nodded. "Except for when it rains...or when a storm comes." She shivered at the thought of that, recalling the terrible hurricane that ripped through the island last year.

Shun seemed to have seen her uneasy look, for she walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay now. There won't be another storm for sometime. Now how about we continue the tour?"

But just when Aratak was about to reply, a familiar voice rang out, "Aratak! There you are!"

All three of them turned around in time to see Kaya and Chang heading over towards them, the former catching Aratak with a hug. Then she exclaimed, "Aratak, where in the spirits' name have you been?!"

"She was with us, ma'am." Out of the twins, Shun was the polite one while Kumiko was the restless one. "She came out here earlier, so we decided to give her a tour of our own. Is that okay?"

"Yes, it was fine." Kaya gave a relieved sigh and told Aratak, "Just don't worry me like that ever again. Aratak, I don't want to lose you even when you're in the village. From now on, tell me when you need to go somewhere, okay?"

Aratak nodded, though she felt exasperated from her mother's scolding. "Okay, Mama. Can we go play now? I wanna go play with my new friends."

Kaya looked around at the twin girls, who were watching the mother-daughter pair with wide brown eyes. Finally, she said, "Okay, you can go play. But please be safe."

"And stay in the village," Chang reminded the girls firmly. "You can't go out on your own until you're ten or eleven. We don't want to get you attacked by wild wolves or raptors."

_Raptors? Wild wolves? _Aratak looked up at her mother for questions, but she was already heading off to the nursery. So she looked up at her uncle and asked, "What about the raptors and wolves?"

Chang stooped down to her. "They're fierce creatures, and since they're smart pack animals, they could tear you apart," he said gently. "But as long as you stay with another person at all times, they won't get you. And that means staying inside the camp at all times until you can venture out on your own. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Aratak replied, looking towards the village entrance. Though she felt a bit scared of venturing out there on her own now.

"I don't mean to scare you," Chang went on, seeing the look on her face. "I just want you and the children of the tribe to be safe and grow up well and strong. Anyways, you three go on and play; I better help Tuqakaq get the patrols organized."

And with that, he stood back up and walked off towards the adults' hut. What her uncle said made Aratak feel a bit better about going outside the village, but she still felt scared at going there alone. Still, today was a new day, and she wanted to spend that day playing.

**...**

Aratak and her two new friends had gone over to the wolves' den, where the wolf puppies greeted them with yipping and tail wagging. They played around with them while the adults watched on calmly; Shun was right about the wolves being tamed enough to let anyone near their pups. There was one wolf Aratak liked, and that was a silver-pelted she-wolf who actually laid her head in her lap and let her stroke her soft fur. However, Masambo the wolf keeper had to shoo them away, for he was going to feed the wolves, and the canines would get competitive during mealtimes.

So the three girls decided to continue the tour from early in the morning. Around them, the village had already fully woken up, and Aratak could see how everyone went about their daily lives. Pupils trained with their teachers and learned from them, mothers nursed their infants and watched their children while having chats, and even wolves were coming back to the village with meat in their jaws. Aratak was going to ask what else they could see until they heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Shun! Kumiko! Hey there!"

All three young girls turned to see another girl and a boy approach them. They looked like they were already ten to eleven years old, for their bodies were changing from the effects of puberty. The girl had the same tanned skin Kaya had, she had a slim figure, and her eyes were strange yet interesting: one was bright green, and the other was icy blue. Beside her, the boy looked calm and wise for a boy of his age, but he still looked friendly. His brown eyes were bright, his light tanned skin seemed to shiver with joy, and his brown hair flowed gently in the breeze.

"Oh hey!" Kumiko chirped. Turning to Aratak, she waved to the boy and girl said, "Aratak, these are Nanuk and Ujurak. And Nanuk and Ujurak, this is our new friend Aratak."

"We saw her yesterday," the boy spoke up. He turned to Aratak and greeted her kindly, "Hey there. I'm Ujurak. This here is my best friend Nanuk."

Nanuk smiled warmly at her. "Nice to meet you."

Aratak smiled back. "You too. Sorry I didn't see you last night."

Ujurak smiled good-naturedly. "It's no problem. Just adjusting to tribe life, huh?" Turning to Nanuk, he said, "Though I'm confused about something. We've got plenty of people close together here. Doesn't this make it a clan instead of a tribe?"

"It's just the way things roll here," Nanuk replied with a shrug. "Don't worry about it. So what've you all been doing?"

Shun replied, "We were just taking Aratak on a tour around the village. Wanna join us?"

"Sure," Ujurak said right away. "What've you seen so far? I hope you saw our pupils' hut already."

"We wanted to go there, but you went off to this training," Aratak said. "Can we go now?"

The other four children nodded, and off they went. Along the way, they had passed by the food storage, where the stuff for breakfast, a mild lunch, and dinner would reside at. Aratak also learned that no one should go into the storage without the permission of a nearby guard. Usually, if someone wanted something to snack on, they would head into the jungle to get some fruit; that was what she was told.

Due to being distracted by Kaya and Chang earlier this morning, the five children went over to the adults' hut. Fortunately, it was empty, and they could explore inside it without anyone telling them off. Aratak got busy right away, trying to climb over beds and rummaging through certain belongings, curious about everything in here. Their fun, unfortunately, was ruined by a large man rudely telling them to get out of the hut or else, so they obliged. Aratak had no idea what was up with that man, but he did not seem to be one of the other friendlier adults around the village; not even Flora was that rude.

"Like we needed to be told off by him," Kumiko muttered. Seeing Aratak's confused look, she explained, "Geming's loyal to the tribe...but he's got a really nasty temper. He doesn't always treat the wolves right."

"Does he do mean things to them?" Aratak asked in a worried voice.

Kumiko nodded. "Sometimes when no one's looking. Chang found out about it, and now Geming has to keep his temper in check. But hey, it's fine."

"How about we go over to Daddy's hut?" Shun suggested.

Aratak was going to ask who the twins' father was, but she didn't get to answer right away. Ujurak and Nanuk had laid their hands on her shoulders and gently steered her towards a hut at the far eastern side.

This hut was rather unlike the other huts in the village. This one was smaller and made out of grass and flowers unlike the other huts made of stone, twigs, and mud. When the five children went inside, they saw why the hut looked smaller on the outside; it was actually more spacious on the inside, a few beds on one side of the hut and a pool of water on the other. A large bar of stone resembling the feast table stood between the children and a large hole in the ravine wall; Aratak could see several plants inside, but she guessed there were more.

"Wow...what is this place?" Aratak asked, trying to peek in closer.

"It's the medicine hut," Kumiko said. "Our dad works here; he's the tribe healer after all."

Nanuk nodded. "Yeah, but he used to be a powerful fighter in the village...but for some reason, he decided to be a healer. He's still a good fighter when given the chance. Looks like people could have their fruit and eat it too."

Just then, rustling in the bushes made Aratak freeze to the spot. A wild animal must have gotten into this hut! Where was an adult when she needed one with her and her new friends? Of course Ujurak and Nanuk were with them, but they were pupils in training. She pressed herself between said pupils, but Shun and Kumiko stayed where they were. Why weren't they running? The animal could get them!

But as it turned out...it wasn't a wild animal; instead, there was a man arriving from the bushes, looking around with a frown. He looked very muscular, even more so than her uncle, and she had no idea how a strong man like him came to live in a quiet place like this. When he looked around at the children with green eyes, his face slowly transformed into a smile.

"Hey there, children," the man said in a deep booming voice, though he looked and sounded friendly as he stooped down. "What're you all doing in here?"

"Hey Daddy!" Shun chirped happily as she and Kumiko leapt into his arms for a hug. "Aratak, this is our father Eyota. He's the healer of the village. And Daddy, this is Aratak, Kaya's kid."

The man looked down at Aratak, chuckling as he moved over to her. "Hey there. How've you and your mother been?"

Aratak looked around at Ujurak and Nanuk to ask if they could help her out. They merely backed away, so she turned back around and said, "We're okay. How do you know Mama?"

"She's one of my childhood friends," Eyota replied. "And she often came over to visit my hut when she was pregnant with you. That's one of the duties of the healer...besides healing, of course."

"So if I scrape my knee, I come to see you for healing stuff?" Aratak asked. She remembered the pain of having a scraped knee after falling on bark and stuff like that.

Eyota nodded. "Yep. Your mother must've mainly used simple cures for your wounds; I got the more complex ones." Then he got back up and gently shooed the children out, saying, "I'm gonna head back into the jungle and get some more herbs; I can't really trust kids with my herbs storage on their own. Shun and Kumiko, make sure you and your friends behave yourselves."

"We will, Daddy," Kumiko told her father, hugging his legs. "We love you."

"I love you too, kids," Eyota said with a chuckle. "Now go on. Skidaddle!"

"Skidaddle?" Nanuk snickered as they left the healer's hut. "Your dad's still using elder words?"

Shun glared indignantly at her. "Leave him alone! I think he's cool like that!"

Nanuk had the decency to look regretful. "Sorry. It's just that he sounded weird like that."

"I thought he sounded weird saying that too," Aratak said. "Why does he say stuff like that?"

Kumiko had caught up with the others after hugging her father. "It's the way he is," she explained. "And he told us to be proud of ourselves no matter what anyone else says."

Aratak nodded right away. She had seen how some people in the tribe looked at her in a funny way, and she herself had no idea why that was so. But what Kumiko said made perfect sense to her: she had to carry on by being herself until the end. And if she ever had a child of her own one day, she wanted to say the same thing...but how did one make a baby, and where did they come from?

Her musing was interrupted by Ujurak asking, "You guys wanna hear about the legends of the Avatar? I got a feeling that he's still out there somewhere."

"Yeah right," Kumiko remarked with a snort. "The Avatar's been dead for eighty years! There's no more Avatar!"

"You never know," Nanuk replied right away while Ujurak looked stunned by what Kumiko said. "We can still hear stories of the Avatar. So last one to the wolves' den has to clean up their poop!"

_Ewww! _Aratak thought with a giggle while the others had grossed-out looks on their faces. So they lined up together and made their way over towards the wolves' den, trying to outrace each other all the while. And she couldn't wait to bring some stories back for Kaya to her; her mother always liked listening to stories. Besides, she could get used to hanging out with her new best friends, for she finally got to interact with other children of the tribe.

_Mama, I'll bring you the best stories ever!_

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: Well, there you go, folks! I'm sorry I couldn't add more, but I will next chapter, I promise you. I just wanted to upload this story on Mother's Day. Plus, this story will mostly be OC until Aang and Katara come into the picture, and...one of my fetishes is slightly chubby women.**

**Speaking of Mother's Day, I appreciate this holiday. My mom had raised my sister, me, and my brother all by herself ever since we were five, three, and one respectively. Sure, she remarried in 2005 and then became single again in 2007, but she's raised us right from the start. I don't know how I can repay her for all she has done, but I'll find a way. And as for the rest of you, be sure to give your moms extra hugs today! Be proud of them for being the best moms you could ever ask for!**

**Anyways...read and review! Since today is Mother's Day, anyone who is a mother on FanFiction and reads and reviews this chapter will get a virtual cake with Happy Mother's Day written on it, and it could be any kind of cake or frosting you want. I do NOT allow flames, but I DO welcome advice, questions, and constructive criticism as long as you're polite about it.**

**See ya next time! And Happy Mother's Day!**


	4. The Weaning Begins

**Cody The Pikachu: Hey there, everyone, and welcome back to the Kataang Island Adventure prequel! So far, we have one review, and it's a good one, but he/she said that maybe it shouldn't take so long. So I decided to take off the arc part and just do a little time skip at chapters you'll have to see for yourself.**

**Okay, let's...get to a little something here. I know not many people are liking this series because of what happened in Kataang Island Adventure. Like I said before, I'm really a Kataang fan, but I just wanted to try something different in their relationship. I mean, hasn't there been Pokémon and Harry Potter stories when Ash and Harry get paired with more than one guy or girl? Since there is, I could try a threesome too. But other than that, I hope to work on my story and others as best as I can.**

**And one more thing: I've decided to go back to certain words. Well...let's get on with the disclaimer anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I own only some of the characters on here, though some were inspired by anime shows. Other than that, I don't own Avatar: The Last AirBender; Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko do.**

**Uploading Date: June 15, 2014**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**The Weaning Starts**_

It was time for another feast to begin for the village. Aratak could remember it as it was last night; the feast table was set up for all kinds of food found on the island: meat, fish, fruit, wild vegetables, and even beverages like water and juice squeezed from the wild fruit. During the feast, she sat next to her new friends and chatted animatedly about all the new sights she had seen lately. This village had many things she had never expected when she and her mother lived on the beach. Once the feast was done, her uncle would show a display of his FireBending along with the dark-skinned man named Masambo and a large man, who used EarthBending and WaterBending respectively, before the villagers exchanged their good-nights.

Finally, they made it back to the nursery, where Kaya sighed and laid down on the bed. Aratak snuggled next to her, still feeling her stomach growl a bit. Perhaps it was time for getting some milk? So she leaned against her mother's belly and, catching sight of one of her breasts, clung onto it instantly and started to nurse. But what happened next wasn't what she had expected at all.

"Aratak, no," Kaya suddenly said, gently pushing her away. "No more milk this time."

"What?!" Aratak whined. "But why?!"

Kaya sighed. "I told you before; you're past the weaning period. Besides, I can't feed you and your new brother or sister at the same time."

That made Aratak stop whining and look up in surprise. "Brother or sister? I'm gonna have a brother or sister?"

"Yes, that's right," Kaya said with a smile. "He or she will be here in seven more months. And that means you have to be weaned right away."

"Awww..." Hearing that, Aratak started whining again. "Do I have to?"

Kaya nodded firmly. "Yes, you have to, Aratak. You've been eating solid foods for a while, and it's about time you started feeding yourself."

Aratak wanted to whine some more, watching the milk dripping from Kaya's nipple, but she couldn't argue. She was just a kid, and she knew kids shouldn't argue with their parents.

"In the meantime..." She pointed a finger towards the hollow pit where the food was picked. "Starting tomorrow, your new diet begins. That means you need to have meat and fruit everyday."

"But Mama..." Aratak started to whimper.

Kaya leaned up and gently kissed her forehead. "No buts. I'm sorry, sweetie, but that's how it goes in life. Now _try_ and get some sleep." With that, she laid back down flat on her back, her large figure framed by the pale moonlight outside.

Aratak merely laid her head down on her mother's soft stomach, feeling miserable now. The day started out good, having become friends with Eyota's twin girls, Nanuk, and Ujurak, and she got to see more of the village already. But the thought of not having milk anymore was like a nightmare for her; it was as if she was being starved to death! She didn't mind the other foods, but no milk made her feel even more sad as she closed her eyes, ready for sleep to overtake her mind.

**...**

With a yawn, Aratak woke up, blinking as she fought to get rid of the sleepy sand in her eyes. She looked around the nursery, where several other mothers were sleeping next to their children. She even saw some mothers with rounded stomachs; was this what being pregnant really looked like? Were there really babies growing in them? It looked like the babies were eaten to her...but speaking of eaten, she was now feeling a bit hungry.

_Remember what Mama said last night? _a nagging voice in her head asked. But Aratak didn't care; she wanted some milk, and if Kaya couldn't give her some, then she should probably get to something similar to that. She noticed Iori sleeping nearby, her pretty face serene as she rested in her bed, her breasts exposed like boulders on the beach. Quietly, she snuck over to the blue-haired woman, climbed onto the bed next to her, and quickly latched onto one of her nipples to start suckling.

"Nope, not this time," Iori suddenly said, gently pushing Aratak away so that she would let go. She had fully woken up and was looking down at her with a gentle but firm look. "I heard what you and your mother said last night. It's time for a big girl like you to eat more grown-up food. Besides," she added when Aratak opened her mouth to complain again, "I already told you that I'm not lactating."

Aratak didn't say anything this time, not wanting to bother whining again. Besides, with the noise she could do, she could wake everyone up in the nursery. Instead, she turned around with a huff and stormed out of the nursery, feeling like throwing quite the temper tantrum.

Then Kaya called sleepily after her, "Morning, Aratak. Go outside and play for a bit. I'll catch up with you."

When she made it outside the hut, the villagers were already hard at work at sunrise. Some were cleaning up the animal pelts and blankets with WaterBending, the children were playing, and some were even doing repairs on the huts with EarthBending. Even some wolves were at work, padding out of the camp together as a pack through the thorn tunnel ahead. Aratak never knew she would be so close to busy people this early in the morning, but she didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to find somewhere to sulk; having no milk was already making her touchy.

At first, Aratak considered just going back in there and demand to be given milk, but she thought better of it. From what she heard from Nanuk and Ujurak, talking back to her mother or older person would get her into bigger trouble. So she decided to just go ahead and get something to eat...probably a moon peach could help calm her frayed nerves.

But as she headed over towards the table where some food was set up at, a young voice sneered, "Hey! Mama's girl! Where you off to?"

Aratak looked around at the owner of the voice, the boy who had glared at her the day before. He looked slightly like Flora except he looked harsher: bronze skin, amber eyes, black hair, and a scratch or two on one side of his body. This must be Flora's son: Baldomero.

"Hey there," she tried greeting him. "How are you?"

"Fine...now that no one's really looking," Baldomero said with a leer. "By the way, I thought you wanted milk...which is for whiney little babies."

Aratak felt defensive right away. "I'm NOT a baby!"

Baldomero scoffed. "Then why does she keep nursing you? Only a freak nurses at five!"

There was that word again: freak. Aratak didn't know what it was, but she did not like the sound of it either. She looked around for help and realized that they were behind some of the huts near the food storage. No adults were around this time.

"I'm NOT a freak...whatever that is!" Aratak snapped. "Now leave me alone!"

"Oh, I'm just getting started," the bronze-skinned boy sneered, taking a threatening step towards her.

Aratak decided to stand her ground, but she couldn't help but notice that Baldomero was not only older than her...he was taller than her. What if he knocked her out right there? What would happen if he did something worse...like treat her like prey?

"Hey! Lay off her!" It was Ujurak.

Both of them looked around at the eleven-year-old boy glaring sternly at Baldomero, Nanuk beside him. Aratak was relieved to see them, hoping that they could make the bully leave her be.

Baldomero sneered, "Why? The freak and I were just having fun."

"It's not fun if you pick on her," Nanuk retorted. "Or anyone else for that matter. And stop calling her freak. Would you like it if I called you ugly, ugly?"

"I am NOT ugly!" the other boy snapped.

Ujurak shrugged. "You're right; it's your heart, though, that's ugly."

Baldomero looked as if he wanted to continue arguing...but apparently, he thought better of it. Instead, he mumbled "Rio and Uiara are better to play with anyway" and stomped off, not bothering to look back.

Once he was gone, Aratak turned to her new friends. "Thanks, you two. Why does he hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you. Not really," Ujurak said. "It's just rumors about you, that's all."

"Rumors? What rumors?"

At this, Ujurak and Nanuk shared uneasy looks, making Aratak feel more nervous. What on earth was her new friends talking about?

Finally, Nanuk said, "The healer might know. Why don't we go over there?"

So, making sure Baldomero wasn't anywhere around them, they made off from the food storage and across the camp, making sure to jump out of the way whenever another person was walking by. On their way there, Aratak could see her uncle off in the distance, talking with three older people: Masambo the dark-skinned man, a large and muscular man, and Iori. She had heard Shun and Kumiko say that every leader of the tribe always had a small handful of helpers to help him or her run the village; that way, he could handle other duties while they carried out orders. Aratak thought about what would happen if she was the leader one day, having several of her friends to help her out.

_But who? They're all great! _she thought._ Oh well, can't think of it now._

In a few minutes, after weaving through business as usual, they had arrived at the healer's hut. They went inside, where they found Eyota...with the company of his two daughters. He was carefully tending to Shun, who was sniffling as he was washing an injury on her arm, and Kumiko was watching with worry for her older sister. Aratak wondered how she came across an injured arm...all while she thought over what was up with everyone either talking freely to her or avoiding her like a sickness.

"Now remember that you can't go skipping around the rocks, kids," the healer was saying, wrapping Shun's arm up with a white wrapping. "Just be sure this spot is clean, and let one of the nursing women replace your wrappings once a day."

"Thanks, Daddy," Shun said, wiping her eyes and hugging him around the neck. "You're the best dad ever!"

Eyota chuckled. "Anytime, kiddo. And Kumiko, you did a good job in letting me know about this injury. You sure you don't wanna be a healer when you grow up?"

Kumiko replied, "I'm sure. I wanna be a hunter like everyone else!"

"And no matter what, I'll support you in any path you take," Eyota added with a smile. But he looked up at the two other children, greeting them, "Hey there. What's wrong, Aratak?"

Aratak guessed she had pulled on a thinking face, for she blushed and looked down. Just then, her belly growled, and she realized that she still hadn't had anything to eat yet. But thanks to Kaya refusing to nurse her from her breasts anymore, she felt a bit hungrier than before, and if she didn't have anything besides her mother's milk soon, she would surely starve.

So explained, "My mama won't let me have any milk. Does she hate me?"

"Of course not. Don't say anything like that...but I think it really IS time for you to stop living on your mother's milk," Eyota finally explained right away. "If you don't, you'll become too dependent on her. I mean, it's nice to get support from your mother, but there are also plenty of times where you need to fend for yourself. Tell you what, though," he added, getting up straight. "I got something that can help you out. I'll be right back, and don't move until I return."

He turned around on his heels and walked off, pushing through the plants in the cave and heading off. While Aratak waited, she heard Kumiko ask if someone had asked the big question yet...or whatever that was, but a "Shh" sound from Ujurak made her calm down. Aratak herself couldn't wait and headed over to the entrance of the herb cave; what if he couldn't find the right herbs to help out?

Finally, he came back, holding a round brown thing in his arms. Aratak looked closer; it had coarse hairs on it, and something was sloshing around inside it whenever it got moved.

"This here is a coconut," Eyota explained. He pulled out a spear head and started stabbing the object, saying, "I usually use the coconut itself for healing purposes, but I often use the milk inside there as a healing thing. The thing is, if you drink enough coconut milk, then you won't have to depend on your mother for food too much. Do you understand, young'un?"

"I guess so," Aratak said, looking on at the coconut.

With a crack, Eyota had opened the coconut, revealing a big white mound covering the inner cavity. He took it out and said, "It might take me sometime to prepare this, so you might want to come back here at noon and take some. We'll try this all week, though I can't guarantee I'll be here every time. I'll have wounds to heal and nursery mothers to check on."

Aratak nodded. "I get it...but what'll happen if I want milk from Mama?"

"Just try your best to ignore that urge," the healer replied. "Now off with you, and all your five go play. And Shun, be sure not to play too roughly, understand?" he told the elder twin.

Shun nodded. "Okay, Daddy."

And with that, all five children headed outside to play.

**...**

Hours later, the sun had already started to set over the island, and another feast was going to begin. Aratak had wait for some time for it to begin, for she had already tasted some coconut milk, just as Eyota had instructed. It didn't taste as good as Kaya's milk, but it made her taste some more until she had had enough of the stuff. After that, she tried not thinking about being hungry as she played around with her new friends at the wolves' den. But she got nervous about trying to last this long without feeding from her...it was as if she was leaving a small shell of her heart behind.

Aratak sat next to her mother during dinner, aware of her breasts so near her head. However, she tried to think of the other food she was eating right now: fish with sliced pineapples along with a couple of wild nuts on the side. Eyota (and surprisingly Baldomero) had made a good point of saying she was too old now for her mother's milk, but what if she got tempted?

"How was your day so far, Aratak?" Kaya asked as Aratak nibbled on a skinless fish fillet.

"Good." Aratak swallowed her part and asked, "Mama? How come you wanted me to not have milk anymore?"

Her mother rolled her eyes and said, "I already told you...but I'll explain again. You're already at the age where you can eat more grownup food. I mean, sure, you can have milk from a cow pig if we had some here, but breast milk is used for feeding babies...like your new brother or sister months away from now." Then she asked, "Is there anything you want to drink, honey?"

Aratak looked around and asked, "What about coconut milk?"

"Just because Eyota gave you coconut milk to drink doesn't mean you can drink it at every meal," Kaya reminded her. "There's water, pineapple juice, and fruit juice. All squeezed from the island's fruit."

"Maybe some juice," Aratak said. "Fruit juice."

Kaya reached over grab some...and would have succeeded if someone hadn't called to them.

"Hey Aratak!" Nanuk had sidled up next to her with a grin. "How's the juice?"

"Good," Aratak said just as Kaya asked, "What is it, Nanuk? I was going to pour some juice for her."

Nanuk bowed her head a bit. "Sorry...but check this out!" she added, perking up right away.

She reached her arm out and flexed her fingers a bit, her face now taking on one of concentration. Just then, the red fruit juice was levitated out of a large bowl and into a smaller bowl, going back into the bigger bowl once it was finished. Aratak had watched this in awe; this must be the kind of Bending her mother had shown her over the past year or so.

"Was that WaterBending?" Kaya asked as Aratak took the bowlful of fruit juice. "Or should I say...JuiceBending?"

"Yep," Nanuk said. "Aratak told me she wanted to be a good Bender, so why not WaterBending? The basics are pretty easy...but every pupil gets trained one at a time in each element to see which one they'll make."

"Really?" Aratak asked, sipping the fruit juice. "But...what'll happen if I'm NOT an AirBender?"

Kaya gently kissed the top of her head. "Even if that were to happen, I'll still love you. But if you don't, you can still be trained in using normal weapons. So can you REALLY wait until you become a pupil?"

Aratak sat up straight and said. "No way! I can't wait!"

At this, she got back to eating, sure of herself that she could become a great pupil. She would show the others that she could go far in her training...as long as Baldomero didn't pick on her often.

**_To be continued..._**

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: There you go, folks! We're finally done with this chapter. After this, it'll do a little time skip a few years...and by then, Aratak's little sister will already have been born. Plus, as I said in the first Kataang Island Adventure, the Amaroo Tribe is inspired by the Warrior Cats series except it works in a different sort of way for the humans.**

**I feel like I've started rushing things in my stories recently, and I don't know why. Maybe it's because I wanted the chapters over and done with? Who knows? But hey, if that's so, then I want to get better in my stories. I've also deleted some stories of mine for several reasons, one being that I don't have the time anymore to finish them...that, and I've also lost interest in them. Just saying.**

**Remember to read and review! Since today is the 20th anniversary of The Lion King, anyone who reviews will get a plush doll of their favorite Lion King character along with a bowlful of gummy worms. Flames aren't allowed, but I DO welcome advice, questions of any kind, and constructive criticism as long as you're polite about it.**

**See ya next time! And Happy Father's Day, all you dads, dads-to-be, and granddads out there!**


End file.
